Hilarity Ensues
by Liryc
Summary: An ongoing archive of comedic events when characters of various anime meet. Ideas and challenges are accepted!


Noelle: Oh, come on! Just suck it up and get out there! And don't take off the blindfold until I tell you to!

Isaak: Absolutely not! I will not go out there until you let me see what you've made me wear, woman!

Noelle: (Shoves him toward the stage.) Just GO! No one's watching!

Isaak: (Pushes back and tries to take off the blindfold, only to have Noelle swat his hand away.) I'm no fool. If no one was out there, _why _would you be in such a rush? And I feel a draft... WHAT HAVE YOU PUT ME IN?!

Noelle: (Sighs.) Look, you're not wearing anything _bad_. There's no one out there, so don't worry about it.

Isaak: It's a goddamn _stage!_ I saw it before you dragged me in here! Get off me! (Shoves her away.) I will NOT be paraded around like a zoo animal!

Noelle: (Gets fed up and grabs him by the hair, dragging him along.) You're coming, and that's FINAL!

Isaak: OW! Let go! Wench, you'll damage my hair!

Noelle: Oh, shut up. I'm not killing you. (Rolls her eyes. She drags Isaak by the hair, kicking and screaming, onto the stage, and he trips because of the sexy, black, four inch stilettos he's wearing, falling face first on the floor.)

Isaak: (Groans an takes off the blindfold, hearing a bunch of men cheering and whistling. He looks up to find Roy, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman in the crowd and his eyes go wide.) What the hell...? (He stands, and looks down at his clothes, shouting in fear. Isaak is wearing a skimpy French maid outfit, complete with fishnet stockings and garter, his long, black hair tied up in two pigtails, Sailor Moon style, with bows. He grabs the hem of the skirt, trying to pull it further down his thighs, and fails miserably.)

Falman: Hmmm... Not bad, not bad... (Stroking his chin.)

Roy: (Grinning slightly, speaking suggestively.) _Love _the skirt.

Havoc: (Thoughtfully.) Yeah, I'd definitely give you a 10.

Breda: Niiiiice. (Grinning.)

Fuery: (Wide-eyed silence. O_O)

Isaak: QUIET! I'm no woman!

Breda: Well, we knew that. (Chuckles.)

Isaak: Then why don't you and the rest of your perverted friends just f— (Interrupted after the door opens and they hear a loud choking and coughing from the other end of the room. They all turn to find a guy choking on his drink, apparently trying to laugh at he same time. Finally, he manages to stop choking, and starts laughing hilariously.) Shut up! I command you to shut UP! (He gasps when he realizes who it is.) DIETRICH?! (His laughing slowly comes to a stop, and he gets up, wiping the tears from his eyes.)

Dietrich: Wow, Isaak. You look good. (Laughs again.)

Isaak: (Angrily.) Shut up, boy, or I'll strangle you!

Dietrich: With what? That garter you're wearing? (Points to Isaak's thigh. Isaak looks down to find it there.)

Isaak: I'll consider it! (Jumps off the stage and dashes for him, coming to a dead halt when he's pinched on the butt by Havoc, who winks suggestively at him. Isaak gives him an "I'll deal with you later" look, and starts talking to Dietrich, turning around again...) Now, YOU are going to— (... he makes a "meep!" sound, then claps a hand over his mouth because he finds himself staring at the vast, red-hemmed whiteness that is Cain's chest.) M-my Lord, I...

Cain: Isaak... What on earth are you wearing?

Dietrich: It looks like a maid outfit, Master Cain. (Giggles evilly.)

Isaak: Shut UP Dietrich. Yes, Lord... I was dressed this way against my will, and— W-what are you doing? (Cain is looking him over, smiling a bit, and drags him closer, curling Isaak's hair around his fingertips.)

Cain: I think I like you this way. (Isaak starts blushing like crazy, from embarrassment and horror. Cain looks up at Roy and his men.) I'll be taking him now.

Everyone: AWWWWW!

Dietrich: But, I wanted to see him dance for them or something! (Pouts.)

Breda: Well, there goes my night.

Roy: (Sighs, shaking his head.)

Falman: Awww, come on. Please leave him?

Cain: I'll keep him to myself, thank you. (Slightly irritated.) Come, Isaak. (Picks him up and slings him, damsel in distress style, over one shoulder. Naturally, the whole freaking room gets a shot at Isaak's sexy, black lace underwear.)

Isaak: MY LORD! (Tries to cover himself. Dietrich is giggling uncontrollably again. Cain carries Isaak, with him screaming profanities, all the way out of the room, with Dietrich skipping along gleefully beside them.)

The End!

(Because we all _know_ what Cain does with Isaak...)


End file.
